


Running Away

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter - Freeform, F/F, Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter





	

Lily pressed her palms flat down on her skirt to straighten the pleats before she quietly picked up her purse, fetching her wand. 

She'd have to be careful leaving the room before she Apparated home. She had to leave before Astoria woke up. It was one thing when it was just a one-off but now? Things were getting too complicated. 

Lily wasn't one to play games but she didn't want anyone to hurt, either. Especially her family. If her dad found--if _Draco_ found out, she'd no idea what would happen. 

As she clicked the door behind her, she immediately regretted it. It'd be too loud so she was certain Astoria had heard her after all; she also didn't want to leave. 

Making her way down the hallway to leave the flat, Lily heard the bedroom door open and close. She chanced a glance and found Astoria in a dark purple, silk dressing gown. She was radiating--Lily remembered why this happened. Why this always happened. 

"Running away again, I see," Astoria said, her tone unwavering. 

"I've got plans with--" Shit. She couldn't lie, Astoria would see right through that. "Sorry. I guess I am." She turned around and Disapparated.


End file.
